World Cup VS Me
by Aria F
Summary: Luhan keranjingan bola sampai mengacuhkan Sehun (dan jatah malamnya). HunHan.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: metanoia!Sehun/Luhan

Rating: Mature (mengandung konten seksual)

Genre: married life!AU, Romance, smut.

Words count: 1,972 words

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their self. Story belong to me.

Metanoia originally belongs to SeLuminati

Summary: Luhan keranjingan bola sampai mengacuhkan Sehun (dan jatah malamnya) sex by slutty!Luhan and angry!Sehun.

a/n: Fanfic ini sudah pernah diupload di akun author seLuminati sebagai salah satu project metanoia-nya. Saya hanya mengupload kembali sebagai tambahan cerita pada akun saya. Sedikit berbeda karena ini versi asli yang saya tulis tanpa revisi. Jadi jangan kaget karena ngerasa pernah baca ff ini sebelumnya ^^

.

.

"_GOAAAALLLLLLL_!"

Sehun menatap bosan ke samping, memutar bola matanya dan menggerutu kecil. Ini sudah seminggu lebih dan Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

Luhan sibuk sendiri dengan bola dan dunianya. Mengabaikan Sehun dan hormonnya yang meledak-ledak. Sehun terheran-heran bagaimana bisa Luhan benar-benar disibukkan oleh urusan bola. Memang, mulai dari minggu kemarin pertandingan bola dunia memang sudah digelar. Sehun juga bisa tolerir jika Luhan sampai keranjingan bola, yang memang Sehun sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa Luhan yang terlihat imut dan manis itu ternyata gila bola juga. Jongin dan Chanyeol juga begitu. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa urusan pertandingan sepak bola membuat Luhan menjadi lupa segalanya. Bahkan Sehun masih ingat bagaimana Luhan salah meletakkan buku pelajaran Ziyu ke tas Haowen tiga hari yang lalu karena matanya yang hanya menatap ke layar televisi dan komputer sepanjang hari. Sampai anak itu dihukum gurunya karena tidak membawa buku pekerjaan rumahnya. Sehun pikir dia sudah cukup bersabar untuk Luhan, harusnya anak itu mengerti.

"Luhan-ah."

"..."

"Luhan-ah."

"..."

"Sayang, kau mendengarku?!"

Luhan mendelik kesal ke arah Sehun, lalu berdecih pelan. "Aku mendengarmu, Sehun-_ah_. Jangan berteriak. Aku tidak tuli." Oh, sekarang Sehun yang mendelik kesal. Sehun tentu tahu Luhan tidak tuli, tapi Luhan tidak menjawabnya. "Kalau tidak tuli kenapa tidak menjawab ku?!"

Luhan akhirnya berbalik menghadap ke samping, berhadapan dengan Sehun di atas sofa merah ruang tengahnya. Oh, akhirnya dia mengambil perhatian akan Sehun.

"Maaf Sehun-ah. Tapi aku sedang menonton, kau tidak lihat?" Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan kembali berbalik menatap ke arah _LCD_ televisi mereka.

"Iya, tapi kau harus menyiapkan buku Zi.."

"Sudah aku siapkan sejak tadi sore."

"Tapi kau juga ha..."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun cepat. "Sudahlah Sehun-ah. Berhenti menggangguku, tim kesayanganku sedang bertanding. Aku tidak bisa fokus." Sehun benar-benar kaget, bagaimana bisa Luhan mengacuhnya karena masalah sesepele pertandingan sepak bola?

Oh, anak ini harus diberi pelajaran.

Sehun menatap Luhan lama-lama tapi yang dijadikan objek tatapan pura-pura tidak peduli. Tidak sampai tangan Sehun mengusap-usap penis Luhan dari luar celana kain selututnya. Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar Luhan mendesah pelan tapi dia beubah jadi kesal lagi karena tangan Luhan menjauhkannya dari selangkangan anak itu.

"Berhenti Oh Sehun! Atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu."

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah, mari kita lihat siapa yang sepatutnya harus marah tentang ini." Sehun mendorong kedua bahu Luhan kuat hingga Luhan terlentang di sofa. Luhan berusaha menegakkan badannya kembali tapi Sehun tetap menahan bahunya kuat. "Lepas Oh Sehun! Kau mulai keterlaluan! Kau menyakiti tanganku!" Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti saat sadar dia menyakiti Luhan. Oh, tidak.

"Maaf."

Sehun segera berdiri dan menjauh dari Luhan, berpindah ke sofa di sisi lain ruangan, mengambil buku yang diacuhkannya tadi sore, dan kembali membacanya. Membiarkan Luhan meliriknya khawatir.

Sehun tetap pada posisinya; bersandar pada sandaran sofa sambil membaca buku. Sehun bisa melihat dari ekor matanya saat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sehun-_ah_."

"Hm?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?!"

Luhan menatap aneh pada Sehun, sebelum beranjak dari sofanya dan duduk di samping Sehun. "Menurutku kau marah padaku." Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun. Sehun masih tetap pada posisi awalnya; membaca. Luhan mendengus saat hanya mendapat gumaman kecil dari Sehun. "Sehun-_ah_, kau benar-benar marah?"

Sehun berhenti membaca buku manajemen bisnis yang sudah pernah dia baca dua kali. Namun masih tetap menatap rentetan kalimat di kertas itu tanpa menatap Luhan. "Sudahlah Luhan. Tadi kau yang tidak ingin diganggu. Tonton saja tim kesayanganmu itu." Sehun menarik nafas perlahan. Mencoba kembali berusaha membaca lagi buku yang ada di tangannya. Mencoba mengacuhkan si manis Luhan.

Luhan yang dari tadi bersandar pada bahu Sehun menegakkan badannya segera. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun menjadi sangat pemarah sekali. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Sudahlah Luhan, aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini. kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Oh, jadi benar si tuan Oh Sehun ini marah padanya.

"Sehun-_ah_."

"..."

"Sehun-_ah_."

"..."

Sehun mengacuhkannya, dan Luhan tidak pernah suka itu. Dia menyayangi Sehun dan tidak ingin masalah kecil seperti ini membuat hubungan mereka berantakan. Luhan menatap Sehun dari samping sekilas sebelum mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir Sehun. Sehun terkejut namun tetap berusaha mengabaikan Luhan. Oh, hebat juga si Oh Sehun ini.

Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun, menghembuskan napas ke telinga Sehun kecil-kecil. "Sehun-aaah." Luhan berbisik sambil mendesah ke telinga Sehun. Merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menggesek-gesekkannya pelan ke pinggang Sehun. Luhan tersenyum nakal saat dia merasakan tubuh Sehun bergetar pelan.

"Sehun-_ah_... Kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku ya, Sehunie.. eoh?" Luhan mendelik kesal karena Sehun yang dia kira hampir runtuh pertahanannya tadi sekarang sudah kembali membaca. Mencoba mengabaikan Luhan yang membuat kabar selangkangannya buruk sekali.

"Oh Sehun!"

Luhan yang tidak tahan diacuhkan akhirnya meremas penis besar Sehun dari luar celana jins panjangnya. Membuat Sehun tidak lagi bisa membaca apapun dari buku di tangannya. Sehun akhirnya berbalik menghadap Luhan, melempar buku yang tadi di genggamannya hingga ke lantai dan mencium bibir Luhan ganas. Sehun melumat bibir penuh Luhan kuat-kuat sampai anak itu mendesah. Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka sekilas, membiarkan Luhan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Melirik ke wajah manis Luhan yang sudah merah sekali.

"Kau nakal sekali, Luhan. Mau main-main denganku, eoh?"

"Iya, tuan Oh Sehun yang tampan."

"Ah, tapi aku masih marah padamu. Bagaimana ini?" Sehun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain pura-pura tidak peduli. Luhan mendengus pelan, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum nakal.

"Kalau begitu hukum aku, tuan Oh."

Luhan kembali mendekat ke arah Sehun, dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Menjilat-jilat telinga dan rahang keras Sehun seperti anak kucing. Oh, Sehun selalu suka sisi lain dari Luhan yang ini. Sehun selalu tahu, terkadang Luhan bisa menjadi sangat baik, sangat ramah, terlalu polos, atau bahkan nakal dan liar seperti ini. Sehun selalu suka saat-saat Luhan bisa menempatkan sifatnya di saat yang tepat. Sehun juga merasa beruntung karena bisa menjadi orang yang mendapatkan si cantik Luhan; juga menjadi orang yang memiliki semua yang ada pada diri Luhan.

Sehun menekan tubuh Luhan ke bawah, membuat punggung Luhan bertubrukan dengan sofa. Dia menarik kaos putih dengan karakter Bambi milik Luhan dengan cepat, membuangnya ke lantai dengan kasar. Sehun bahkan tidak mempedulikan teriakan Luhan yang menyuruh mereka pindah ke kamar. Otaknya sudah terlanjur buta untuk Luhan. "Sehun, jangan di sini. Nanti-uhh.. oh!"

Luhan rasa Sehun sudah benar-benar sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa mereka bercinta di ruang tengah? Bisa-bisa kedua anak mereka yang sudah tertidur bisa terbangun-mengingat Luhan seorang vokal aktif di ranjang-. Luhan ingin memberi tahu Sehun kalau mereka harus pindah, tapi anak itu sudah keburu menciumi dan meraba-raba ke dalam kaosnya, membuat Luhan hilang akal. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan karena dia sudah berniat dari awal untuk tidak mendekati Sehun karena harus menonton pertandingan tim kesayangannya.

Luhan sibuk mendesah-desah karena Sehun yang mengigiti leher dan bahunya dari tadi. Sehun dengan cepat membalik tubuh Luhan, berbalik membelakanginya. Sehun meremas-remas bokong Luhan sebelum menanggalkan celana Luhan dari kaki ramping anak itu.

"Sehun, celana dalam ku masih tersangkut di sebelah kakiku." Luhan merengek dan menendang-nendang ke belakang dengan sebelah kakinya; berharap celana dalam warna putih itu terjatuh dari pergelangan kakinya. Tapi dia tidak merasa ada pergerakan atau tanda-tanda dari Sehun untuk menarik celana dalamnya.

"Sehun!"

"Maaf Luhan, tapi kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu." Dengan secepat kilat jari tengah laki-laki yang lebih muda meraba-raba ke bokong Luhan, mencari-cari lubang anusnya. Setelah itu yang ada hanya desahan-desahan Luhan saja karena jari-jari yang terus bertambah.

"Sehun, sudah kubilang pakai lubrikan. Kita sudah menyepakatinya, 'kan?" Tangan Luhan masih sempat-sempatnya menghadap ke belakang hendak menarik jari-jari Sehun yang membuatnya agak kesakitan. Tapi Sehun lebih ahli, Luhan selalu tahu. Jari-jari Sehun semakin ditekannya ke prostat Luhan sampai anak itu menggelinjang. Tangan kanannya tadi sudah turun lagi; terkulai begitu saja.

"Maaf Luhan-ah, tapi kau harus dihukum karena sudah mengacuhkanku dan jatah malamku seminggu terakhir ini." Luhan hanya meringis karena jari-jari itu semakin cepat membuatnya serasa mengaduk-aduk isi perut Luhan. Tapi suara datar Sehun lebih membuat hatinya lebih menyesal. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang seminggu ini dia hanya fokus pada menonton pertandingan sepak bola hingga dini hari, atau mencari tentang info tim kesayangannya di internet. Dia suungguh-sungguh menyesal tentang itu. Luhan pikir mungkin dia bisa memperbaikinya.

Luhan bergerak lebih cepat, berbalik menghadap ke belakang dan melepas jari-jari Sehun dari lubang analnya. "Apa lagi? Mau melanjutkan nonton bolamu itu?!" Sehun berkata dengan gusar tapi terdiam setelah tiba-tiba Luhan mendorong dada bidang Sehun ke belakang; membuat anak itu terlentang di sofa. "Tidak, maafkan aku. Hari ini biar aku yang bekerja. Silahkan nikmati pesananmu, Tuan." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata sayu, _ugh ini benar-benar murahan_, pikir Luhan, tapi dia harus menebus kesalahannya.

Luhan menurunkan badannya membuat tubuh mereka berhimpitan. Luhan menjilat-jilat telinga kanan Sehun membuat anak itu bergetar pelan. Kedua tangan Luhan sudah turun ke bawah, meremas-remas penis Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar Sehun mulai mendesah pelan. Uh, anak ini selalu tidak mau mendesah keras, harga dirinya tinggi sekali.

Luhan sudah menggenggam ujung kaos polo biru tua Sehun saat tangan pucat Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi tanda bingung. Sekarang apa Sehun yang tidak mau bercinta?

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskan apa-apa dari badanku. Buka saja _zipper_ celananya." Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Apa-apaan itu? Hanya melepaskan resleting celananya saja? Lalu Luhan bagaimana? Dia sudah nyaris telanjang kecuali kakinya yang masih terbungkus kaus kaki dengan merek Disney di pinggiran atasnya. Sekarang Luhan benar-benar merasa murahan.

"Itu hukuman untukmu." Sehun menjawab seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. Luhan nyaris mengamuk kalau saja Sehun tidak gantian meremas penis mungilnya dan mengusap-usapnya pelan. Membuat Luhan mendesah-desah. Luhan tetap berusaha menciumi leher Sehun saat anak itu kembali mengaduk-aduk lubang anusnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Sesekali tubuhnya menegang dan merinding.

"Ini sudah cukup. Kau tetap ingin di atas?" Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya karena lemas. Ini bahkan belum dimulai, _ugh_.

Luhan berusaha menurunkan tubuhnya saat penis Sehun ada di dalamnya. Luhan meringis saat sakit mulai dirasakannya. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai terbiasa dan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Sehun hanya mendesah-desah sedikit tapi wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong; dia sangat menikmati ini.

"Kemari."

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan membuat tubuhnya turun ke arah Sehun. Sehun meraup dan menciumi bibir mungil Luhan ganas; melumat-lumatnya dengan cepat. Luhan dari tadi hanya sibuk mendesah-desah. Tubuhnya sudah makin naik-turun tidak beraturan. Gerakannya semakin cepat, dia bahkan berteriak kencang sekali. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya saat Sehun makin menekan prostatnya.

Luhan menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa Sehun mengerti artinya. Tapi biar saja, toh anak itu tetap meneriakan namanya saat klimaks.

Luhan terjatuh ke dada Sehun saat dia sudah mendapatkan klimaksnya. Dadanya naik-turun mencari oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa. Tapi dia tahu ini belum berakhir. Sehun membalikkan posisi, dia menelentangkan Luhan dan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya cepat, mencari kesenangannya sendiri. Luhan yang sudah lemas hanya diam saat tubuhnya terhentak-hentak kuat oleh gerakan Sehun; membuat sofa itu sedikit bergeser. Setelah beberapa saat—yang bagi Luhan serasa berabad-abad, Sehun mendapatkan klimaksnya, membuatnya tersungkur ke bawah. Sehun menindih Luhan sesaat lalu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya; bermaksud melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Luhan hanya terengah-engah tapi sedetik kemudian melotot ke arah pintu kamar. Di situ sudah bertengger dua anak polosnya; Haowen dan Ziyu yang menatap mereka terdiam. Haowen segera menutup mata adiknya dengan kedua tangan walaupun tahu itu sudah terlambat. Dan sesudahnya yang terdengar hanya suara teriakan Luhan yang memarahi Sehun dan menyuruh Haowen membawa adiknya masuk ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu _Baba_ dan _Appa_ sedang melakukan apa, hyung?"

Haowen tergagap dengan pertanyaaan polos adiknya. Dia hanya gelagapan dan melihat ke segala arah asal bukan ke arah adiknya yang memasang tampang penasaran.

"U-uh, _Baba_ dan _Appa_ sedang.. A-ah, bermain kuda-kudaan!" Haowen sedikit bernapas lega karena adiknya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Oh, jadi _Baba_ yang jadi _cowboy_-nya ya?" Dan pertanyaan Ziyu membuat Haowen semakin membuat dia merasa pusing.

"Ya, _Baba_ yang jadi _cowboy-_nya."

"kenapa _Baba_ dan _Appa_ tidak pakai baju?"

"U-uh, i-itu… Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang cepat tidur, sudah malam. Besok kau harus sekolah." Haowen mencoba mencari cara agar adiknya ini tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh padanya lagi. Dia menidurkan adiknya di ranjang mereka dan memakaikannya selimut. Hening sejenak.

"Uhm… _hyung_..."

"Apa?"

"Ayo main kuda-kudaan juga."

Dan wajah polos Ziyu serta teriakan amarah _Baba_ Luhannya membuat dia ingin cepat ke alam mimpi dengan segera.

.

-end-


	2. PEMBERITAHUAN

PEMBERITAHUAN

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman readers yang udah sudi buat luangin waktu baca ff amatir aku di ffn ini. Tapi aku rasa aku bakalan berhenti nulis di sini. Diulangi, berenti nulis **di sini**. Bukan berhenti nulis.

Alasannya? Aku pernah ngeupload ff baru dan dengan jjang-nya pihak ffn ngehapus ff aku yang satu itu. Aku yakin pasti ada alasan kenapa sampe bisa dihapus. Cuma masih rada kesel aja, alasan yang pihak ffn kirim ke email aku benar-benar alasan minor yang ambigu; "Menyalahi aturan ffn"—dengan bahasa Inggris.

Aku yakin aku bikin suatu kesalahan, tapi aku gak tau apa, tapi karena aku udah capek duluan, aku rasa aku bakal berhenti nulis di sini. Aku bakal tetap nulis di wordpress-ku. Bagi yang mau baca, boleh visit ke sana dan gak masalah cuma baca tanpa ninggalin komentar dan atau cuma subcribe. Aku menulis karena aku suka.

So, bagi yang mau menghabiskan waktu luang dengan baca ff amatir dan ingin keep in touch, bisa datang ke www. ariasweden . wordpress. com (spasi dihilangkan)

Aku bakal tetap nongkrong di ffn, kok. Tapi cuma sebagai reader aja. Aku bakal usahain buat review semua ff yang aku baca.

Thanks.

Best regard, AF


End file.
